<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling In Darkness by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706836">Falling In Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold thoughts, Dark, Different AU, Faded Mind &amp; Heart, Fallen angel!Alastor, Hell, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Night, Silence, slightly angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tonight I'm so alone. This sorrow takes a hold. Don't leave me, it's so cold. Never wanna be so cold. Your touch used to be so kind. Your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time. I've wasted so much time. Don't leave me alone. Cause I barely see at all. Don't leave me alone. Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths, can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me? Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths, can I ever go back? Falling inside the black. Falling inside, falling inside.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling In Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A silence in a cold, dark night with moonlight shined down and crimson red roses everywhere, surrounded in a chilly breeze. With a black coffee, which was to be drank down each and every day. </p><p> </p><p>That's what he loved, to Alastor, this was truly nice. In a calm, peacefulness. All of that, everything. </p><p> </p><p>It was really hard to find, but when he did, it was so beautiful and lovely. His heart felt a bit better again. Now he could relax slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor was thinking, deep in his thoughts, about it all. He was falling, feeling darker than before. He missed warmth. Although he was loving that coldness already, this feels good. His feelings and emotions felt different, strange. But it was all amusing to him, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>That last thing he felt before he hit the ground, is a feeling of darkness naturally surrounding him. </p><p> </p><p>What a strange yet nice feeling. </p><p> </p><p>'Smile, my dear. You're never fully dressed without one!' </p><p> </p><p>Alastor smiled a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he closed his eyes. He shuts them for the last time, before he would open these eyes again, once more. </p><p> </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p><p> </p><p>Alastor opened his faded eyes, standing again now. He lets out his wings. They're not of a pure white, dark gray, or even black (like a raven). </p><p> </p><p>These wings are crimson red (in shading), just like his hair and eyes. Which was fitting to him. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he breathed, nearly in a quiet tone. His voice was also silent.</p><p> </p><p>He fixed that hair, touched it, putting his fingers through those locks. With his small antlers and fluffy ears. He stretched out his wings, letting a few red feathers fall down onto that ground. His halo gets dark and falls off. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor stared at this darkened sky, feeling at peace. He loves that cold touch on his skin, everything else just fading away. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts there behind his darkening mind. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed softly. He looked around, noticing where he was. In fact, he's in hell now. He had a grin again (with sharp teeth), as he realized that and when he saw someone. He noticed this person nearby, almost instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Alastor was staring, quietly and silently, with his crimson red shaded eyes. He talked in a low voice as he reached out his hand. He grinned darkly yet with a hint of slight sweetness. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it wasn't really long xD Although I hope that you all enjoyed reading this anyway :) ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>